Sob Vigilância
by Sayuhh
Summary: RIREN - BDSM Hange está fazendo alguns experimentos para conseguir ativar o poder de endurecimento no Eren, Levi acaba bebendo por acaso a solução que poderia ajudar com isso. Não se sabem as reações adversas em humanos. Eren fica a cargo da vigilância do Capitão, só que as coisas podem sair um pouco do controle...
1. Prólogo

Era uma manhã comum, os membros do esquadrão estavam correndo com seus afazeres, limpando e organizando o castelo, a tenente Hange estava em seu laboratório, entretida com mais uma pesquisa sobre titãs e o Capitão Levi estava em seu escritório, analisando alguns documentos enquanto tomava uma xícara de café.

Estava concentrado, lendo os documentos quando alguém bateu a porta.

– **Entre**– disse Levi.

Um soldado apareceu, saudou respeitosamente e disse:

– **Capitão Levi, a tenente Hange Zoe solicita sua presença imediatamente em seu laboratório.**

– **Tch...**– levantou-se de mau gosto, pegou sua xicara de café, afinal não deixaria ali esfriando, e encaminhou-se a porta, acompanhando o soldado. Ele odiava ser interrompido quando estava concentrado, mas não tinha o que fazer, esperava que fosse algo realmente importante.

Chegou ao pequeno laboratório improvisado, pois Hange insistiu em se alocar no castelo junto com Levi e Eren, para estar mais próximo de seu "objeto de estudo", ela então resolveu improvisar e transformou seu próprio quarto em um laboratório, assim evitava ficar se locomovendo diversas vezes no dia.

Levi parou no batente da porta, olhou em volta, odiava aquela bagunça, tudo sujo, papéis no chão, xícaras de café de dias atrás em cima das mesas, béquers quebrados na pia, era um desastre.

Entrou, deu alguns passos e deixou sua xícara em cima de uma mesa que parecia estar mais vazia, perto de alguns outros copos.

Ela estava tão concentrada que nem ao menos percebeu a chegada dele.

– **Hange!**– disse Levi.

– **HhUUAA! Não me assuste assim Levi!**– gritou dando um pequeno salto com o susto.

Levi apenas revirou os olhos e foi direto ao assunto, não tinha tempo a perder.

– **O que você quer? Espero que seja importante.**

– **É sim! Lembra daquela rocha endurecida que se assemelha a estrutura da muralha, que retiramos da titã fêmea durante a luta com o Eren?**

– **Sim...**– disse ao mesmo tempo em que pegava sua xícara na mesa.

– **Então, estava analisando-a e percebi que suas células estavam inativas, numa espécie de hibernação, consegui criar um reagente para ativar essas células, isolei os genes reativos causadores da transformação. Creio que com isso talvez possamos ativar o poder de endurecimento no Eren, a solução está em cima da mes-...**

– **LEVI! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ BEBENDO?!**– gritou Hange.

Levi tinha acabado de engolir o conteúdo quando olhou para a xícara e se deu conta que aquela não era sua xícara, aquilo não tinha gosto de café e definitivamente não era café!  
Ele desapercebidamente havia pegado uma xícara do outro lado da mesa.

– **Que merda Hange! O que é isso?! Como você pode colocar esse tipo de coisas em xícaras?!**

– **Todos os béquers que trouxe do meu laboratório foram quebrados, tive que utilizar o que estava por perto.**– retrucou se defendendo.

– **De qualquer forma, essa é a solução que estava te dizendo, a que talvez pudesse ativar o poder de endurecimento no Eren... Menos mal que só tomou um gole, ainda podemos testar no Eren o resto!**– disse eufórica.

– **Tsk...** **Como você pode pensar nisso agora?!**– disse irritado.

– **Calma, calma... Levi, não sei quais são os efeitos em humanos, afinal estamos falando de uma solução com agentes titãs desconhecidos, mas pela quantidade que tomou não deve ser algo drástico, o efeito passará em breve, provavelmente...**– disse séria.

– **Provavelmente?**– ele queria atacar Hange nesse momento. Como isso podia estar acontecendo? Há dez minutos estava em sua sala analisando documentos e agora... Sua vida estava em risco, e pior, e se ele se transformasse em um titã?!

– **O melhor agora é mantermos você em observação e aguardarmos para ver quais serão os efeitos. Não acho que você chegue a se transformar em titã, a fórmula não é tão forte, mas, em todo caso, precisamos nos precaver...**

Levi suspirou resignado.

– **Durante o período de observação ficarei no porão, é o lugar mais seguro e será mais fácil caso precisem... de uma solução drástica.**– disse ciente que deveria ter o mesmo tratamento de Eren, afinal, poderia até se transformar em um monstro. E tinha certeza que, sendo o mais forte da humanidade, não seria um fácil de matar.

– **Creio que essa seja a melhor alternativa no momento. Contarei ao Eren as circunstâncias, solicitarei que ele lhe faça companhia e mantenha em observação, aqui no castelo ele é o mais indicado para lhe parar se algo sair do controle.**

– **Não acho que o Eren seja o mais indicado para essa tarefa.**– estava inconformado, além de tudo o pirralho ficaria sendo seu responsável?! Ele que deveria acabar com o Eren caso saísse do controle e não o contrário.

– **E quem você sugere Levi? A Mikasa está saindo hoje para uma expedição, os veteranos estão mortos e os outros presentes são recrutas. Sejamos racionais, ele definitivamente é o mais indicado no momento. Afinal, se necessário, ele poderá se transformar... Mas, claro que não queremos chegar a esse ponto.**– argumentou Hange. Ela sabia o quanto Levi poderia ser teimoso, seu orgulho estava ferido, ele não aceitaria ser vigiado pelo seu subordinado.

– **Tem outra questão, já que o porão é o quarto dele, uniremos o útil ao agradável, não acha? Ele ficaria lá de qualquer forma, será apenas uma realocação de aposentos, todos acharão que sua estadia lá é para manter Eren sobre controle.**– precisava convencê-lo, fazê-lo raciocinar que diante da situação não havia escolha.

Esperou pela resposta, Levi parecia estar analisando a situação.

– **Tch... Ok...**– disse encaminhando-se a porta.

Hange suspirou aliviada, se ele não concordasse teria que solicitar ajuda de soldados de seu esquadrão e pedir permissão de realocação de pessoal para Erwin, o que seria muito mais complicado.

Antes de sair, Levi parou e sem olhar para trás disse:

– **Hange, só mais uma coisa, não se esqueça de que vai me pagar por isso.**– e saiu.

Hange sentiu um leve arrepio, Levi podia ser muito assustador quando queria.

– **Ahh... que medo...**– sussurrou.

De qualquer forma, já que isso aconteceu, ela tomaria proveito e documentaria tudo, não é sempre que surge uma oportunidade dessas de conseguir registrar os efeitos de genes titãs em humanos.

Ela definitivamente daria um jeito de registrar todos os momentos de sua cobaia.

Mas agora, o mais importante era comunicar o comandante Erwin e posteriormente solicitar ao Eren a vigilância constante do Capitão Levi.


	2. Humanos

Levi saiu do laboratório de Hange e foi para seu quarto, fez uma pequena mala contendo algumas roupas, artigos de higiene e aproveitou para pegar alguns livros para se entreter enquanto estivesse no porão.

Ele definitivamente estava irritado, muito irritado.

Como aquele pirralho imundo podia ter sido designado para lhe vigiar e o pior, ele havia concordado com isso! Não estava certo, aquele pirralho nunca seria capaz de acabar com o "mais forte da humanidade", isso era fato.

Mas realmente, diante das circunstâncias ele era o mais indicado...

Bufou com raiva, aquilo o irritava imensamente, odiava que um subordinado sob sua responsabilidade precisasse vigiá-lo... Hange pagaria por isso e com certeza Eren também não sairia ileso.

Saiu do quarto, estava percorrendo o corredor em direção ao porão quando encontrou com o pirralho, ele estava com um lenço na cabeça e carregava uma pilha de roupas.

– **Capitão!**– disse Eren apressadamente, já esperava a inspeção do mais velho e sabia que se as roupas não estivessem lavadas devidamente, seria castigado e teria que refazer o trabalho.

– **Eren, deixe essas roupas em algum lugar e procure pela Hange, é uma ordem.**– Levi continuou seu caminho sem ao menos dirigir o olhar.

– **Um pirralho que não sabe nem lavar roupa.. me vigiar...** – murmurou para si mesmo, inconformado.

– **Desculpe, disse algo Capitão?** – Eren achou que havia ouvido algo.

– **Vai logo procurar a Hange, Eren!** – falou rispidamente.

– **Sim, senhor!**– Eren estranhou aquela atitude, o capitão parecia estar muito zangado.

"_Algo muito ruim deve ter acontecido_", pensou.

Eren imediatamente deixou as roupas em cima de um móvel qualquer e saiu correndo em direção ao laboratório de Hange.

Chegando lá viu que ela estava sentada em uma escrivaninha finalizando uma carta.

– **Tenente Hange-san.** – Eren chamou, saudando respeitosamente com o punho no peito.

– **Ohh! Eren, bem na hora! Acabei de finalizar a carta que será enviada para o Erwin. Por favor, peço que se encarregue de deixá-la com o mensageiro, é importante que essas informações sejam entregues ainda hoje.** – disse entregando a cara selada para Eren.

– **Entendido.** – pegou a carta e a guardou.

– **Agora, por favor, sente-se, precisamos conversar.** – disse sinalizando uma cadeira a Eren.

– **O que aconteceu Hange-san?** – perguntou enquanto se sentava, estava bastante curioso e preocupado.

Hange colocou Eren a par da situação.

– **Por isso Eren, precisamos que você nos ajude, que mantenha Levi sob vigilância pelos próximos 3 dias.**

– **Então é isso...** – Eren estava preocupado, Levi era o soldado mais forte da humanidade, o que fariam se algo acontecesse a ele? Ele seria mesmo capaz de pará-lo? Talvez ele não fosse a pessoa certa para essa missão, não tinha certeza...

– **Você será capaz de fazê-lo Eren? As próximas horas serão as mais críticas, os efeitos devem aparecer em breve, preciso que tome sua decisão agora! Estamos lhe fazendo essa oferta por que confiamos em sua capacidade. O ponto é, você também confia?**– ela havia percebido a confusão nos olhos do garoto, mas aquele não era momento de hesitar.

Hange estava certa, ele não podia duvidar de sua capacidade, o capitão Levi estava precisando dele. Ele o havia salvado no tribunal, agora era sua vez de retribuir. Precisava ser forte.

– **Sim, eu consigo fazê-lo!**– disse com convicção.

– **Certo... Preciso de mais um favor, chame o Levi e o acompanhe até aqui, gostaria de fazer alguns testes e colher algumas amostras antes que os efeitos apareçam.** – disse Hange com um sorriso suspeito no rosto.

– **Sim, senhora!** – Eren virou-se em direção a porta, mas antes de sair notou uma caixa metálica nas mãos de Hange, não sabia o que era aquilo, mas não parecia uma coisa boa.

Eren saiu do laboratório, estava descendo as escadas quando encontrou com Mikasa.

– **Eren, estava te procurando, por onde esteve?** – perguntou, enquanto se aproximava.

– **Estou com algumas questões para resolver agora Mikasa, fui designado a uma missão.**– disse animado por demonstrar para a "irmã" que também era útil ao esquadrão.

– **Vai sair para o exterior? Eles vão fazer experimentos estranhos com você?!** – segurou as mãos de Eren enquanto falava, preocupada.

– **Claro que não! Não posso falar a respeito. É confidencial...** – Soltou suas mãos das delas, não entendia por que ela era tão super protetora, isso o irritava.

Mikasa suspirou, Eren não mudava, parece que nunca perceberia seus sentimentos por ele...

– **Vim me despedir, devo ficar fora durante uns dias, fui designada para uma missão de exploração aqui dentro do território. Vamos dar a volta na muralha Rose, ver se há mais fissuras ou algo anormal, se acharmos algo talvez possamos contribuir para a pesquisa da Tenente Hange.** – disse cabisbaixa.

Ela o abraçou.

– **Tome cuidado Eren, não deixe que eles façam nada de ruim com você.** – falou enquanto o abraçava.

– **Sim. Você também, tome cuidado Mikasa** – ele retribuiu o abraço de forma torpe, ficou sem graça, não estava acostumado a essas demonstrações de afeto.

O abraço de desfez. Ela acenou e se foi.

Ele pensou em como ela era admirada por todos, ele a invejava... Não gostava de depender tanto dela...

Estava perdido em pensamentos quando percebeu que precisava retomar seu caminho. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por se distrair tão facilmente. Foi até o mensageiro, deixou a carta e se dirigiu ao porão.

Ao chegar, percebeu que Levi já havia se acomodado, estava sentado na cama que costumava ser sua, lia um livro, notou que havia um colchão no chão ao lado da cama.

– **Eren já troquei os lençóis, o colchão no chão está à sua disposição.** – falou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

– **Q-QUE? Mas...**– Eren percebeu que Levi realmente havia trocado os lençóis, mas só arrumou o próprio, nem ao menos teve a decência de arrumar o colchão, seu lençol e cobertores estavam embolados, jogados em cima do colchão de qualquer jeito, isso o irritou.

– **Algum problema soldado? Não achou que eu fosse dormir nesse chão imundo, achou?**– cortou Levi, lançando um olhar aterrador.

– **S-Sim, senhor!... Quero dizer... Não, senhor!** – Eren gelou, perdeu as palavras quando viu aquele olhar, não queria que o capitão se enfurecesse.

– **Seja mais específico soldado!** – continuou fitando o rapaz.

– **Não, não vejo problemas em dormir no chão, senhor!**

– **Que bom...**– voltou sua atenção para o livro.

Eren suspirou aliviado, não queria que o capitão se zangasse com ele.

Levi achava aquele porão pouco cômodo, pois, como costumava ser uma cela, nunca houve manutenção. Do teto pendiam algemas que pareciam estar a ponto de se soltar e por causa da umidade as paredes estavam mofadas e descascando. Aquilo o enojava, aquele cheiro de bolor... Não via a hora de voltar para seu próprio quarto.

– **Aproposito, a Hange-san****pediu que o senhor comparecesse ao laboratório, poderia me acompanhar?**

– **Tch... de novo? O que ela quer?**

– **Não sei dizer, senhor. Creio que quer colher algumas amostras.**

– **Ótimo. Agora virei cobaia daquela maluca. Mas pelo menos vou sair desse quarto imundo e respirar um pouco. Vamos.**

Ele se levantou e acompanhou Eren ao laboratório, chegando lá, perceberam que não havia ninguém.

– **Err... Creio que ela precisou se ausentar...**

– **Essa quatro olhos, me fazendo de idiota... Deve estar presa no banheiro cagando.**

Eren segurou o riso, o capitão podia ser engraçado com seu mau humor de vez em quando.

– **Vamos voltar Eren.**

– **Sim, senhor.**

Estavam saindo da sala quando Hange chegou esbaforida.

– **Haa, que bom que cheguei a tempo! Vamos, entrem e se acomodem**. – disse enquanto os empurrava para dentro e fechava a porta.

– **Se acomodar aonde nessa bagunça?** – criticou Levi. - **Vou ficar em pé mesmo.**

Hange apenas o ignorou e começou a explicar como seriam os testes e as amostras que precisaria colher.

Levi passou cerca de uma hora fazendo exames. Até que se cansou.

– **Hange, não vou fazer mais risquinhos consecutivos no papel e também não penso em colher esse tipo de material, de jeito nenhum eu vou ejacular em um pote! Nem mesmo tenho disposição para isso.** – disse irritado.

Eren corou, realmente não conseguia imaginar seu superior se masturbando e ejaculando em um pote.

– **M-mas Levi...**– retrucou Hange.

Ele a ignorou e se dirigiu a porta.

– **Estou saindo, venha Eren.**

– **Sim! Até mais Hange-san.** – ambos saíram de lá.

– **Ela me fez perder tempo! Tenho certeza que ela estava me enrolando lá por algum motivo.** – Levi comentou enquanto andava.

– **Capitão, ela estava colhendo amostras para análise, é pelo bem da humanidade.** – defendeu Eren.

– **Tenho minhas dúvidas.**

Eles foram até a cozinha e pegaram alguns alimentos para deixar no porão, pois não era seguro que o capitão ficasse perambulando pelo castelo nos próximos dias.

Enquanto desciam as escadas em direção ao porão, Levi falou:

– **Eren não fique se achando só por que foi designado para me vigiar e não importa o que aconteça, tome a decisão correta para que não hajam arrependimentos.**

– **S-sim senhor, darei meu melhor.** – o comentário o fez lembrar-se de quando seus companheiros foram mortos por sua escolha errada... Sentiu-se deprimido, não podia errar novamente. Precisaria saber agir na hora correta e fazer o necessário para parar Levi, se precisasse, mesmo que isso significasse ter que matá-lo. Preferiu afastar esse tipo de pensamentos da cabeça. Não queria pensar nisso agora...

Quando chegaram ao porão, Levi percebeu que algumas coisas em cima da cômoda estavam em posições diferentes das que havia deixado, mas não se incomodou, devia ser apenas impressão...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava anoitecendo, Levi havia se deitado, não se sentia muito bem, seu corpo parecia não responder normalmente e era difícil colocar as ideias em ordem, talvez fosse melhor dormir um pouco. Fechou os olhos.

Eren estava no colchão ao lado, viu quando o capitão fechou os olhos, ele estava com uma roupa leve para dormir, estranhou, nunca o havia visto tão... desleixado. Ficou observando, ele parecia tão tranquilo assim com os olhos fechados, nem parecia a pessoa ranzinza que costumava ser normalmente...

Levi sentiu-se incomodado, o pirralho não parava de fitá-lo.

– **Tem algo no meu rosto, soldado?**

– **Hha! Não, senhor!** – Eren disse sem graça, achava que o capitão não estaria tão atento tendo aquele semblante tão tranquilo...

– **Estava pensando, é verdade que o senhor viveu na cidade subterrânea?** – Eren se recriminou internamente, o que ele tinha na cabeça para perguntar isso, ele seria castigado com certeza...

– **Sim... Fui criado lá.** – respondeu Levi.

– **Fiquei sabendo que era um criminoso... Como o senhor entrou para Tropa de Exploração? O senhor tinha companheiros?** – Deveria ter mantido a boca fechada, mas a curiosidade era maior.

– **Isso é um interrogatório, soldado?** – Levi não gostava de falar sobre esses assuntos, não queria continuar, mas quando olhou para o Eren, aqueles olhos tão verdes, expectantes, o olhar de admiração, o fez lembrar-se de sua pequena companheira no submundo, Isabel, ela era como uma irmã... Sentiu saudades.

Eren achou que ele não responderia. De repente os olhares se encontraram, ele percebeu que a mente de Levi estava em outra época... Nostalgia, era isso que via em sua feição.

– **Sim, eu tive companheiros, dois na verdade. Você me lembra muito um deles, o jeito rebelde, a ânsia pela liberdade e... esses olhos tão verdes.**

– **E o que aconteceu com eles?** – a resposta o surpreendeu, queria saber mais.

– **Eles estão mortos.**

– **Sinto muito... Foram os titãs?**

– **Sim... Mas isso aconteceu por causa de uma escolha errada, uma escolha minha.**– Tudo ficou em silêncio, Levi parecia... triste.

– **Foi uma grande perda, eles eram jovens, ela principalmente, uma criança como você.** – continuou.

"_Não sou uma criança_" – Eren pensou, mas não ousou falar.

Passaram se alguns momentos em silencio, cada qual fundido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Levi achou que não estava raciocinando direito, se estivesse em sã consciência, nunca diria essas coisas tão pessoais a um subordinado. Precisava parar e se controlar.

– **Capitão, qual sua idade?** – perguntou Eren, interrompendo os pensamentos de Levi.

– **Sou mais velho do que você imagina.** – disse enquanto o fitava.

Percebeu que Eren estava com aquela expressão frustrada, fazendo um pequeno bico com a boca, ele já a havia visto antes. Foi então que se lembrou de quando Isabel havia feito aquela mesma pergunta e ele havia dado a mesma resposta, sim... era a mesma expressão.

Levi sorriu.

Eren abriu os olhos, surpreendido, não podia crer, Levi havia sorrido, um sorriso sincero, ele ficou feliz de poder ver algo tão raro, mesmo que não fosse para ele. Sentiu que queria ver mais daqueles sorrisos, na verdade não entendia muito bem seus sentimentos naquele momento, mas queria ver o capitão sorrir mais.

– **O senhor deveria sorrir mais vezes...** – assim que falou, desejou voltar no tempo e não ter dito nada. Mas, foi algo tão espontâneo... ele simplesmente soltou aquele comentário.

Levi o olhou surpreendido, ninguém nunca teve a audácia de dizer esse tipo de coisas a ele.

– **Não tenha tanta confiança soldado, não sou um de seus amiguinhos para me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer! -**quem era ele para dar esse tipo de opinião? Não deixaria que ele agisse e falasse com tanta confiança. Ele deveria colocá-lo em seu próprio lugar, era seu superior afinal.

– **Sim, senhor! Desculpe senhor! -**Eren achou que Levi estava certo. Aquele comentário foi inapropriado, recriminou-se mentalmente.

– **Agora cale a boca e me deixe dormir.** – concluiu, fechando os olhos.

– **S-si...**– Eren achou melhor se calar, afinal era essa a ordem.

Ele ficou mais tranquilo em saber que o capitão também tinha sentimentos, que afinal, ter sentimentos era algo normal, mesmo durante toda aquela situação... Afinal, ter sentimentos e emoções era o que os diferenciavam dos titãs. Era algo tão... humano...

Eren sabia que não podia dormir, tinha que estar atento vigiando as reações do capitão Levi, mas enquanto olhava para ele, descansando tão tranquilamente, acabou adormecendo também.


	3. Titãs

Eren estava dormindo quando, ao se mexer, escutou um som metálico, um leve tilintar. Abriu os olhos contra vontade, percebeu que já era tarde, estava escuro, apenas uma lamparina iluminava o porão.

Estava confuso, tentava se situar, seus olhos ainda não estavam acostumados com a luz, mesmo que fraca. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo... Aos poucos começou a raciocinar. Lembrou-se de que estava vigiando o capitão Levi e acabou adormecendo.

Percebeu que havia algo muito errado naquela situação, ele estava deitado na cama... Mas lembrava-se de ter adormecido no colchão, no chão.

Levantou uma mão para esfregar os olhos e então percebeu que elas estavam presas nas algemas que eram ligadas ao teto. As correntes eram compridas, não limitavam seus movimentos, mas, mesmo assim era incomodo.

Procurou o capitão Levi com os olhos e não o encontrou. Estava zangado consigo mesmo, não deveria ter adormecido, deveria ter vigiado o capitão. Não sabia como havia acabado assim, estava algemado em sua própria cama, o capitão havia sumido e ele não sabia suas atuais condições.

"_E se o capitão estiver prestes a se transformar em um titã?_" - pensou aflito.

Ele precisava se soltar e encontrar Levi.

Ajoelhou-se na cama, ouviu o tilintar das correntes, tentou se acalmar e pensar nas possibilidades de fuga nesse momento.

Foi quando escutou passos. Sentiu-se aliviado, talvez tudo isso fosse uma confusão.

"_O capitão deve estar retornando, talvez tenha saído para pegar algo na cozinha ou talvez tenha precisado ir conversar com a Hange-san..."_– tentava se confortar.

– _**Final-mente... acordou...?**_ – aquela voz interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Eren olhou para os lados, procurando o dono daquela voz. Era a voz do capitão, mas... Estava estranha, rouca demais, as palavras saiam como um grunhido, como se falar fosse um esforço.

Ouviu mais passos, o som cada vez ficava mais alto, estavam se aproximando. Então Levi saiu da escuridão.

Eren olhou para a pessoa que apareceu, a luz tremulava em seu rosto.

Ele se assustou.

Aquele não podia ser o capitão. Ele estava aterrorizante. Seu rosto estava desfigurado... Era MONSTRUOSO.

Ele estava sorrindo? Não, aquilo não era um sorriso! Apertou os olhos tentando identificar o que era aquilo em seu rosto.

Foi então que percebeu, a pele ao lado de sua face havia se rompido de forma que mesmo com os lábios fechados seus dentes apareciam. Notou que o nariz e as orelhas estavam mais pontudos, os olhos estavam fundos e brilhavam com uma cor acinzentada. Ele estava sem camisa, apenas com a calça do pijama, seu corpo estava um pouco maior e em seus braços haviam locais em que a pele tinha desaparecido e dava para ver os filamentos musculares.

Era como se ele tivesse se transformado em um titã, mas não totalmente. Era uma transformação parcial. Ele ainda permanecia no tamanho humano, conseguia falar e parecia raciocinar, de certa forma. Diferente dos outros, a transformação não havia gerado um corpo maior onde o humano se alocava na nuca, a transformação acontecera em seu próprio corpo humano.

– _**Quero... devor-ar...**___– falou enquanto se aproximava da cama.

– **C- Capitão, o que?!**– Eren sentiu seu peito contrair. Aquele sentimento... Era medo.

Levi estava mais próximo, aquele olhar insano mexia com sua alma, era como se arrancasse toda a sua coragem. Viu quando ele levantou uma das mãos, ia ser golpeado.

"_Não... esse monstro... não pode ser o capitão!_" – esses foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de fechar os olhos, esperando o pior.

– **Mesmo que eu morra, a luta da humanidade não acabará. Só um lado sairá vitorioso... É preciso estar disposto a fazer alguns sacrifícios para vencer, não é capitão?**– disse com a cabeça baixa, esperando o golpe... Mas ele não chegou.

– _**Huma..nidade..?**_ – Levi retrocedeu, parecia se lembrar de algo. Então, caiu de joelhos, as mãos segurando a cabeça.

– _**GHaahh!**_ – Soltou um grito gutural, ensurdecedor.

Eren levou as mãos aos ouvidos, aquilo tinha sido alto. Com sorte talvez alguém ouvisse e viesse ajudar.

– _**Pi-rralho, Ghh... Fu-ja...**_ – Levi parecia estar em uma luta interna.

Era esse o momento, precisava fugir e conseguir ajuda!

A porta se abriu, as atenções foram voltadas para o soldado a porta. Eren se lembrou de que Hange havia dito que designaria um soldado para vigiar o porão, para caso precisasse de ajuda.

– **O que está acontecendo?!**– disse o soldado.

Eren percebeu que o capitão já havia se levantado, a confusão em sua mente havia cessado. Seu lado titã retomou o controle.

Levi olhou para o soldado, foi em sua direção.

– **Não... Fujaa! Capitão, PAREE!** – gritou Eren.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. O soldado não teve reação. Levi havia atacado seu pescoço, mordeu profundamente, arrancou sua carne. O sangue jorrou.

Eren estava em seu limite, o rosto aterrorizado do soldado morrendo, os olhos ainda abertos, não podia com aquilo...

– **AHHHH!**– Eren gritou desesperado.

Sentiu as lágrimas chegar aos olhos, percebeu que o soldado no chão estava morto. Isso era sua culpa, ele havia sido incumbido de manter o capitão sob controle, confiaram nele e ele falhou...

Há alguns minutos estava pensando em fugir, em pedir ajuda. Mas não! Ele estava errado! Fugir para pedir ajuda não era a solução! Os outros não seriam capazes de pará-lo, essa era sua missão! Sua determinação não seria vencida. Ainda podia salvar os outros.

Levi se aproximou da porta.

Eren não podia deixá-lo sair, de jeito nenhum ele deveria sair.

– **Capitão! Sou eu quem possui o poder que deseja. Os outros não têm nada haver, deixe os em paz!**– precisava chamar sua atenção, desviar o seu foco, mesmo que aquilo fosse mentira, precisava provocá-lo para ganhar tempo até que alguém chegasse.

– _**Ou-tros?...**_ – falou com dificuldade.

O rosto do capitão era uma incógnita. Eren viu quando ele levantou uma das mãos e a encostou no batente da porta.

"_Não! Ele vai sair! Os outros serão mortos! Terei que me transformar, terei que matá-lo..._"

Eren captava todos os movimentos de Levi atentamente. Viu quando a outra mão foi até a maçaneta e fechou a porta. Surpreendentemente, ele não havia saído.

– _**Sem... interrupções.**_ – o ruído metálico do trinco inundou seus ouvidos. Levi havia trancado a porta.

Começou a caminhar novamente em direção ao Eren.

Eren abriu os olhos, realmente seu objetivo era ele? O capitão só havia matado o soldado para que não alertasse os outros?

Estava paralisado... Levi estava se aproximando com aquela aura macabra, sua boca estava suja de sangue do soldado morto.

O que deveria fazer? Qual a decisão correta? Qual não lhe traria arrependimento?

Levi parou próximo a cama, pegou um lençol e limpou a boca.

– _**Noje-nto...**_ – jogou o lençol no chão.

Levi estava ao lado da cama, apoiou o joelho na beirada, se preparando para subir.

O pânico estava tomando conta de Eren, ele não queria se transformar em titã e matar o capitão, na verdade, achava que nem mesmo seria capaz de fazê-lo. Mas ele estava se aproximando... demais.

– **Capitão Levi, não se aproxime... Ainda podemos conversar. Solte as algemas!** – Gritou, na esperança de convencê-lo.

Levi apenas o ignorou. Subiu na cama, e ficou em pé, de frente para Eren, que estava ajoelhado.

– _**Olhe... pa-ra.. mim...**_ – disse ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o garoto pelo cabelo.

Eren se sentia humilhado, mas não! Não aceitaria a derrota, ele precisava ser forte, precisava aguentar tudo o que viesse! Ele aguentaria pelos outros. Dessa vez seria ele quem protegeria seus companheiros!

"_Se desistir, você morre. Se lutar, você vive_."

Eren levantou a cabeça sentindo seus cabelos serem puxados, estava determinado.

– **Eu disse... Para ME SOLTAR!** – Os olhares se encontraram.

O olhar de Eren cheio de fúria estava o desafiando.

Levi se enfureceu, odiava aquele olhar, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, poderia lhe lançar aquele tipo de olhar.

– _**Pirralho... Inso-lente**_ – Ele iria pagar.

Foi então que sentiu, a princípio, Eren não era capaz de entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele sentiu uma pancada atordoante, e apenas isso. Mesmo após a segunda pancada, a dor não o alcançou a tempo. Ele não conseguia respirar, ele quis vomitar.

Sua cabeça foi puxada pra cima para receber a terceira pancada. Então ela foi pisoteada. Foi então que ele entendeu que estava sendo atacado. Mesmo tendo entendido, ele não podia fazer nada. Ele podia apenas cerrar os dentes e aguentar tempestade de violência.

– **Hah…hah…hah…hah…**– Eren se lembrou do tribunal... Era igual. Estava acontecendo de novo. Mas dessa vez não era uma encenação.

Levi, no entanto, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, era como espiar por uma janela embaçada, via borrões, seu próprio corpo agia contra sua vontade. Suas ações eram instintivas, ele não conseguia se controlar. Como quando se está bêbado e não consegue controlar seu corpo. Tudo estava confuso, ele era um refém, drogado e preso em seu próprio corpo.

"_Será que era isso que movia os titãs a fazerem aquelas atrocidades?... Instinto..._" - pensou em um breve momento de consciência.

Eren estava machucado, seu nariz e boca sangravam devido aos ataques do capitão.

Levi ainda segurava Eren pelos cabelos, ele estava fraco... Sentia o gosto metálico de sangue na boca, um fio de sangue escorria pelo canto dos lábios.

Foi quando, de repente, Eren sentiu algo molhado no canto de seus lábios. Ele abriu os olhos, surpreendido. O capitão o havia lambido... O sangue que escorria de seus lábios, ele lambeu.

Os olhares se encontraram, Eren estava confuso. Levi apenas ignorou o olhar e se ajoelho atrás dele, rodeando as pernas de Eren com suas próprias.

Sentiu mais lambidas em sua nuca, as mãos de Levi começaram a percorrer embaixo de sua camisa, estavam acariciando seus mamilos.

– **Ghaah...**– Eren gemeu ao sentir os dedos de Levi apertando seus mamilos.

Não estava pensando, só conseguia sentir, era uma sensação nova.

Eren achou que Levi estava muito quente, tão quente que quando seus braços encostavam em seu abdômen chegava a arder, estava quente como... um titã.

Seu membro estava reagindo, não sabia o que fazer.

Levi foi descendo as mãos, chegou ao cós da calça... As mãos estavam se adentrando.

– **N-NÃOO!**– Eren se assustou, deu uma cabeçada para trás, acertando o rosto de Levi. Ele não sabia o que o capitão estava fazendo, não entendia aquele tipo de situação, mas mesmo que fosse bom não estava certo, eles eram homens.

Uma lembrança veio a sua mente, uma conversa entre os garotos do esquadrão, eles falavam sobre relações sexuais, disseram algo sobre os homens serem tão bons quanto as mulheres. Mas ele não deu atenção, preferiu dormir, não estava interessado nesse tipo de coisa, só queria aniquilar os titãs da face da Terra!

Nesse momento, pensou que talvez devesse ter participado da conversa. Ele nem mesmo sabia ao certo como eram as relações com mulheres, quanto mais com homens.

Levi continuava ajoelhado atrás de Eren. Estava irado por ter sido acertado, o garoto não sairia dessa impune.

Aproveitou a distração do rapaz para puxá-lo novamente para mais perto, colocou as mãos bruscamente dentro da calça dele e apertou seu membro.

– **AhHHh** – Eren gritou de dor.

Levi começou a morder a nuca de Eren, enquanto fazia movimentos simulando penetrações. O prazer havia se esfumaçado.

– _**Dis-ciplina...**_ – Levi sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto simulava uma estocada.

– _**Dor...**_ – continuou com os movimentos.

Eren teve certeza que ele estava tentando dizer que a o melhor jeito de disciplinar era através da dor. Levi dizia isso o tempo todo para os soldados enquanto os maltratava.

Só então se deu conta dos movimentos e da fricção em sua parte traseira... Estava incrédulo... Aquilo... não poderia ser... O capitão estava excitado?!

**Ahh.. Capitão PARA!** – Eren sentiu mais dor, Levi estava mordendo sua nuca tão forte que o estava machucando, sentiu o sangue escorrer.

Levi por outro lado estava perdendo o controle, queria rasgar a pele do garoto, precisava sentir o gosto... Devorar...

Se ele devorasse o Eren poderia se tornar um titã completo. Ele sabia disso... Era instintivo.

Levi arrancou as calças de Eren, rasgando-as, o deixou nu da cintura para baixo, sua camisa estava suja de sangue que havia escorrido da nuca.

Colocou seu próprio membro para fora e o posicionou na entrada de Eren, a princípio ele apenas simulava penetrações.

Levi se irritou, não estava tendo acesso, resolveu mudar de posição, então empurrou Eren para frente, fazendo com que apoiasse nas mãos, ficando de quatro.

Eren estava assustado, Levi o havia empurrado fazendo com que suas mãos ficassem apoiadas no colchão, estava exposto demais. Tentou se reerguer, mas não conseguiu, o capitão estava segurando seu pescoço no local onde estava machucado, pressionava para baixo, fazendo com que ficasse mais exposto ainda.

– **Capitão, PARA! ... Esse não é o senhor!** – sabia que aquele não era o capitão Levi, mas mesmo assim, era imperdoável a humilhação que o estava fazendo passar.

Não sabia o que o capitão queria fazer, sentiu o membro dele pressionar sua entrada. Tentou chutar, mas ele colocou os joelhos em cima de suas pernas, prendendo-as.

Era insano, o capitão era louco se achava que aquilo caberia dentro dele.

Levi empurrou.

– **Capitão... Para... Não CABE! PARA!** – Eren gritou.

Em uma só estocada ele entrou.

– **AHHHHHHH**

Dor. Era só isso que sentia.

– **HAAA! Tira, por favor... TIRAA!.. Dói!** – Não queria que as lágrimas saíssem, mas não conseguia segurar, a dor era imensa.

– _**Coube... solda-do...**_ – disse com a voz rouca em seu ouvido.

Ele começou a se mover, rápido, selvagem... Não esperou Eren se acostumar.

Estava apertado, era tão bom, não conseguia se conter. Começou arremeter, mais rápido, mais forte, olhou para o pescoço a sua frente, sentiu uma vontade imensa de rasgar aquela pele alva... Precisava morder... Devorar...

– **AHHHHHH!**

Mais dor...

Levi não havia conseguido se segurar e arrancou um pedaço da nuca do garoto, sentia o sangue em sua boca... No último momento havia evitado arrancar a região central da nuca. Um pouco mais para o lado e Eren não estaria vivo.

– **Haaagh... Gmmh... Dói...** – O garoto gemia de dor.

Eren de relance olhou para trás e viu o rosto do capitão banhado de sangue, ele estava com um pedaço seu na boca. O rosto expressava um prazer insano, selvagem. Mantinha aquele sorriso semelhante ao que os titãs mostravam quando estavam com a presa na boca.

Sentia o sangue escorrer de sua entrada e de sua nuca, achou que estava no inferno.

Na infância e em seus dias de treinamento Eren se meteu em várias brigas e ganhou inúmeras lesões. Ele até mesmo quase foi morto por traficantes. Ele até mesmo foi engolido por um titã.

Mas mesmo para ele, isso era uma violência brutal, como nenhuma que havia experimentado antes.

Não era apenas uma dor enorme. Era uma violência rígida e impiedosa, atacando o próprio cerne de seu corpo e alma. Em resumo, era o inferno.

– _**Gmhh… Ghh…! …Ghh…!**_ – Eren ouvia os grunhidos do capitão em seu ouvido enquanto tentava prender a respiração para amenizar a dor. Ele não se mexia, não falava, estava como um boneco de pano, inerte. Levi não parava, sua entrada ardia, o sangue estava escorrendo... Queria que acabasse.

– _**GHHH!**___– Com um grunhido Levi se desfez dentro dele.

Sentiu alívio quando ele saiu... Finalmente, havia acabado.

Eren caiu na cama, estava fraco demais. Viu quando um leve vapor começava a subir, estava se curando, logo se sentiria melhor.

– _**Já está se recuperando... Como uma lagartixa... Nojento...**_ – disse Levi se situando a frente de Eren e erguendo-o pelos cabelos, obrigando a se ajoelhar novamente.

Eren se ajoelhou forçadamente, abriu os olhos com dificuldade, estava cansado.

Assustou-se ao ver o membro do capitão próximo a sua boca, era enorme, agora entendia a dor que havia sentido... Estava sujo de sangue, de seu próprio sangue.

Aquilo já era humilhação demais, ele não se rebaixaria assim, não iria lamber o pênis de ninguém, ele era um homem afinal de contas.

– _**Limpe-o.**_

Eren virou o rosto, não seria submisso, estava em seus limites.

Levi chutou seu rosto, Eren caiu de lado na cama e não fez nenhum esforço para se levantar.

Percebendo que o garoto não reagiria, desceu da cama e começou a se afastar, estava indo em direção a porta, colocou a mão na maçaneta...

Quando Eren viu que Levi estava indo em direção a porta sentiu necessidade de fazer algo, sabia que Levi estava jogando com ele, mas era seu dever proteger os outros.

– **Não! Eu faço. Não os envolva nisso!** – gritou para evitar que ele saísse.

Levi estava com a expressão de quem havia vencido, prepotente. Por um breve momento, pensou ter visto inclusive um sorriso sádico naquela face monstruosa.

Eren se sentou na beirada da cama, Levi caminhou até ele e aproximou seu membro da boca do garoto.

– _**Limpe.**_

Eren entreabriu os lábios, deu uma pequena lambida na glande, contra sua vontade. Continuou lambendo toda extensão, não queria colocar inteiro na boca, se sentia asqueado, aquele gosto metálico de sangue seco e algo levemente salgado por causa do sêmen estava impregnado no membro de Levi.

Levi estava ficando impaciente. O garoto estava brincando com fogo se achava que poderia provocá-lo assim. Agarrou os cabelos de Eren bruscamente e colocou todo seu membro em sua boca.

O mais novo sentiu que estava se afogando, não estava preparado, as estocadas começaram, sua garganta ardia. Estava indo muito fundo, queria vomitar. Aguentou várias estocadas, até que Levi finalmente tirou o membro de sua boca, estava totalmente duro, molhado de saliva e de pré-sêmen.

Ao ver o membro do capitão naquele estado, sentiu um formigamente em suas partes baixas, pela primeira vez na noite estava ficando realmente excitado. Envergonhou-se por estar desfrutando de algo tão sujo.

– _**Limpou tudo, que bom.**_ – disse o capitão, olhando para o próprio membro que ainda respingava com a saliva de Eren.

– _**Como recompensa, deixarei que aproveite dessa vez.**_

Levi subiu na cama e deitou-se. Eren continuou sentado na beirada da cama.

– _**Suba.**_ – ordenou, com tom autoritário.

Eren olhou para trás, viu que Levi estava deitado de costas, seu membro estava enorme, duro, pronto para penetrar. Ele não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com suba.

Levi ao notar a expressão de confusão no rosto de Eren puxou-o pelos braços e o conduziu bruscamente até seu colo.

Eren sentiu quando foi puxado bruscamente por Levi, e em um rápido movimento estava sentado em seu colo. Sentiu algo duro roçar seu traseiro, quando percebeu o que era, corou de vergonha.

Quando foi puxado por Levi, percebeu que seus braços não estavam mais tão quentes. Agora que estava reparando, notou que a voz também estava mais branda, falar já não era um esforço.

– _**Gosta de cavalgar?**_

Eren não entendeu a pergunta, ele estava falando sobre cavalos, certo?

– _**Responda, é uma ordem!**_

– **Não vejo problemas em cavalgar, senhor.**

– _**Que bom... Então pode começar.**_

– **C-Começar? Com o que? -**disse inocentemente.

Levi se sentou, ajustou o corpo de Eren em seu colo e posicionou seu membro em sua entrada.

– _**Que pirralho tão inocente... Pode começar**_. – disse enquanto deitava-se novamente.

Levi queria que ele se auto penetrasse? Isso realmente era algo normal?

– _**Vai Logo!**_

Vendo a irritação do maior, achou melhor obedecer. Sua entrada e nuca já haviam se curado pelo menos.

Aos poucos ia soltando seu peso e sentia Levi fundir-se dentro dele.

Doía, mas não era como da outra vez, o membro de Levi estava lubrificado com sua saliva e isso ajudava. Sentiu como a glande abria entrada em seu interior.

– **Ghm!..** – suprimiu um gemido de dor mordendo o lábio.

Depois de alguns minutos conseguiu colocar totalmente. Ficou parado por alguns instantes. Estranhou ao ver que Levi apenas o observava, estava esperando pacientemente ele se acostumar.

Reparou em seu rosto, percebeu que os olhos e as orelhas já estavam normais e a fissura na face estava praticamente fechada. Eren deduziu que o capitão estava voltando a sua forma humana.

– **Ahh...**– gemeu ao sentir Levi dar uma leve estocada, supôs que isso era uma ordem para que ele começasse a se mexer.

Eren começou a dar pequenos saltos, ainda sentia uma leve dor incômoda, mas era algo suportável.

Levi não desviava o olhar do rosto de Eren, captando suas expressões, fazendo-o se sentir incomodado. Ele achou que Eren estava indo muito devagar e começou empurrar mais forte, fazendo com que ambos os quadris se chocassem agressivamente.

– **Ghmm!...**– Eren reprimiu o gemido, sentiu que Levi havia começado impulsionar, estava indo mais fundo, mas não lhe daria o gosto de ouvi-lo gemer.

Eren começou a saltar mais rápido sobre o colo de Levi, sentia necessidade de mais.

Levi sentiu que logo terminaria, aquela visão do garoto o enlouquecia.

Pouco antes de chegar ao final Levi percebeu que seu eu humano estava praticamente de volta. Já não podia mais culpar a solução da Hange, pois aquele não era mais o titã. Aquele era o capitão do esquadrão, era o soldado mais forte da humanidade quem estava violando o pirralho. Sentiu-se culpado.

Levi olhou para o rosto de Eren, notou como seus olhos estavam apertados, os lábios entreabertos, as bochechas coradas... Percebeu como o pirralho era novo, ele havia roubado sua inocência. Mas era contraditório, ao invés de se sentir mal, saber disso o excitava ainda mais.

Eren se autopenetrava, rebolando meio torpemente, apoiando as mãos em sua barriga. Ver ele daquela forma... Levi sentiu que iria terminar.

– _**Vamos, pirralho, mais rápido.**_

– **É Eren Jaegar, senhor!**

– _**O que?**_

– **Meu nome... é Eren Jaeger!**

– _**Tch... Cale a boca, pirralho...**_

Levi colocou as mãos na cintura de Eren e o compeliu a ir mais rápido, ajudando-o a aumentar o compasso.

Eren sentiu que o membro de Levi ia cada vez mais fundo, o prazer aumentava, isso fez com que automaticamente colocasse as mãos em seus ombros para apoiar, fincou suas unhas no processo, o sangue brotou dos machucados.

Levi sentiu uma pontada de dor na região dos ombros, isso fez com que abrisse os olhos, dando de cara com o rosto de Eren, aquela expressão... Ele parecia... Gostar... Não aguentou e chegou ao seu limite

– _**Ghhm..**_ – Levi grunhiu, gozando dentro do mais jovem.

Eren ainda estava se autopenetrando, estava tão centrado em seu próprio prazer que não percebeu que Levi já havia terminado.

Levi estava cansado, não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos, sabia que iria perder a consciência. Ainda sentia como Eren saltava em seu colo. Precisava pedir desculpas por violá-lo, dizer que não precisava mais continuar fazendo aquilo, que já havia acabado sua tortura...

Olhou para o rosto de Eren, não conseguia ver seus olhos direito, a franja estava cobrindo-os. Ele mordia o lábio inferior, provavelmente para conter a dor.

Levantou uma das mãos e afastou algumas mechas que cobriam seus olhos, queria vê-los.

Os olhares se encontraram.

– _**Bonitos... olhos... Eren... Jaegar...**_ – sussurrou e deu um leve sorriso antes de ser tomado pela inconsciência.

Aquele sorriso, dessa vez... Era para ele.

– **Capi-tão... Ahggmm!**– E então Eren gozou.

Não aguentando mais o cansaço, caiu em cima de Levi, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Dormiu quase que instantaneamente, ainda recordando o momento em que Levi havia sorrido sinceramente para ele pela primeira vez.


End file.
